1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and tool for trimming the ends of downward hanging foliage from willow trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain varieties of willow trees have naturally drooping limbs with hanging foliage that if untrimmed may reach the ground. It is desirable for a number of reasons, including simply the appearance, to trim the underside of the foliage and leave several feet of clearance between the ground and the lower ends of the foliage. Many kinds of devices have been provided for trimming plants and weeds along the ground. Other tools, such as pruning shears, are available for trimming branches and leaves of trees. None of these tools has been particularly effective for trimming overhead branches and foliage of willow trees. Pruning shears and similar tools are slow and tedious to use and frequently produce an excessively ragged appearance. Tools designed for ground trimming are not satisfactory for overhead trimming, generally because of weight, balance, frame shape and dimensions. A user attempting to trim the hanging branches of willow trees with such a tool would quickly be exhausted.